The present invention relates generally to data acquisition systems, and more particularly, to a diagnostic system for a data acquisition system.
Diagnostic systems typically are used to test the operation of the system during manufacturing and the functioning of the system in operation. Typical diagnostic systems perform tests and provide various test data. The test data is then analyzed by the technician to determine the source of the problem.
Complex systems such as computed tomography (CT) type systems include a number of controlling circuit cards. One example of the amount of data provided in such a system is that fifty critical to quality (CTQ) characteristics may be tested in a complete test. Nearly 13,000 data points per CTQ may be obtained in such systems. Sorting through such a vast amount of data is difficult. Therefore, pinpointing the source of errors is also difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system to easily pinpoint a problem in a complex system.